


Karkat's Awkward Afternoon

by HomingSlice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomingSlice/pseuds/HomingSlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is stressed and trying to escape Nepeta.<br/>Nepeta is horny and desperate to get with Karkat.<br/>Turns out Karkat has a particular kink and Nepeta matches his every fetish-y desire.</p>
<p>(Warning: this is just foot fetish porn. If you don't like feet, this is not for you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat's Awkward Afternoon

Karkat sighed, loudly and aggressively. It was another fucking day on this fucking rock in space, likely filled with more horseshit drama and impossible amounts of stupidity. He growled, trying and failing to forget his personal moronic drama. The past few days, hell, the past few weeks, Nepeta had been coming on to him. It started out with her usual friendly if not awkward and creepy requests to roleplay with her but started turning into her attempts to shove various parts of her body at him. A few days ago, he told her outright that no, he was not into her. Consequently, he had run off in the resulting awkward silence and had spent a couple of days making sure to hide from her.

He was walking through the halls, taking the long way to the computer room to make sure to avoid any unfortunate encounters, when he turned the corner. There was Nepeta, sprawled out across the hallway, completely naked. Oh god. But more importantly, she was barefoot. And wiggling her toes. Oh fuck.

Karkat had always had a foot fetish. It was one of the many things that he thought were shameful and disgusting about himself. He had always tried his absolute hardest to not let on anything about it and to not stare at his friends' feet no matter how horny he got. He had had the occasional lapse, but on the whole he reserved his fetish for masturbating to blackrom smut on TrollTube.

But somehow Nepeta had found out. Or, as the thought horrifyingly dawned on Karkat, she hadn't figured it out and just did because of the fact that he was staring more at her feet than her breasts. Fuck.

Nepeta took a hand and held the toes of her right foot back, with a seductive "Hi, Karkat," Karkat finally managed to tear his eyes away and spit out a "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" It came out significantly hoarser than he had intended.

Nepeta looked at him. She knew what was happening, he knew what was happening and now she knew that he knew what was happening. "Look," she said trying to shift herself so that he could still see her feet but not the growing wetness between her legs, "I want you. And you want my purrfect feet. You go along with it, just this time, and I'll give you a sweaty used pair of my paws that you can sniff whenefur. Deal?"

Karkat had to think. On one hand, he was lonely and desperately wanted the brief respite of pailing with someone. On the other hand, this was Nepeta, and he did not find her attractive, or at least didn't used to. This was clearly an attempt to sexually manipulate him. On the other other hand, a bead of her foot sweat caught a glint of the light and suddenly he felt very weak and very very aroused.

"Alright," he mumbled, "just don't tell anyone."

Nepeta's face lit up more than the time she discovered canned riverbeast. "Well, Karkitty," she ignored his usual cringe at his nickname, "kneel down at my stinky feet. They aren't going to smell themselves."

He dropped to the floor as fast as he could without physically hurting himself and grabbed one of Nepeta's beautiful peds. Her feet were fairly average size, about size 7, with short chubby toes at the end. As he felt them up, he found that, despite them being covered in sweat, they were smooth and soft to the touch. He moaned, his erection already painfully hard and making a tent in his pants. He hadn't even tasted them yet. He made quick eye contact with Nepeta for approval before pulling his pants and shirt off. Where he was going, he wouldn't need those. Nepeta was more than happy to take a nice long look at the stripping, then naked, mutantblood. He was feeling hot, so damn hot, like he was practically on fire. His restraint rapidly gave way and he shoved his nose onto her sole. He took a deep whiff of her scent and moaned. He was sure her feet would have smelled repulsive to any troll but him. To him, her pungent sweaty soles only made his erection harder. He was already starting to drip candy red pre from his thick cock. Nepeta stretched out her firm, sprinter's legs, with one foot resting on his hairless chest and the foot Karkat was sniffing getting pushed into a kiss with his mouth. That was all the invitation he needed. He took a long lick of her sweaty foot, savoring the salty flavor. Then he stuffed her squishy toes into his mouth and started to suckle.

Nepeta looked at him and giggled. Her crush was going to town on her gross feet. Who would have thought that her paws would be the secret to getting Karkat? She looked down at Karkat's hungry face as his tongue tickled her toes. She moaned and slipped a few fingers into her now-soaked slit. This was everything she wanted and more.

Karkat finished his thorough spit wash of Nepeta's foot when he had a moment of realization. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe having a hot, so hot, fuck, he can barely think it's so hot, foot worship session with his stalker wasn't a good idea. And then nepeta made a moaning noise and rubbed her other foot against his flushed face. The slobber slick foot was pushed up against his diamond-hard bulge. And there went his concentration. He drowned himself in the stench of her foot and while the slick soft skin scraped up and down his manhood. The two began to moan and pant more and more until all the heat in Karkat's scrawny body moved itself down, further and further tying up his stomach and clenching his cock so tightly. He tried to mumble out a warning, but all that came out was a gross shout of, "GONNAFUCKAAAHCUM" as he showered her foot and legs and most of the floor around them in a massive spray of candy red cum. That was all took to push Nepeta over the edge, mingling her jade cum with Karkat's complementary spunk.

They both lay there for a second, trying to recapture their breath in the cool hallway. Then, Karkat grabbed his clothes and Nepeta's noxious slippers and ran. Everything about today would go on his ever growing list of embarrassing things he's done and hates himself for. Nepeta, however, stayed there for a second. She confirmed that that had all happened, before going to her room for a second round. Karkat was even hotter naked than she had imagined.

Vriska looked away from the hole in the vent. If Karkat was always this easy to manipul8, then she was going to have a fun time for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write another chapter or more, each one will focus on a different troll (obviously). Please write a comment if you liked this! ^_^


End file.
